Don't Leave Me
by sandis86
Summary: "Tess? Can you come over please?" 23 year old Tess heard her sister cry in her phone. "Why, what's up?" Tess asked concerned, closing her book. "He broke up with me", Kate cried and Tess' heartbeat rose up. "I'll be right there, Sis", she answered and hung up. - a story about Kate and Tess mostly Kate and her boyfriend , a lot of drama! More happiness later! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! So, here's a new fanfic :D This time it's not about Doug and Carol, but about their twins, Tess and Kate. Mostly it's about Kate and her boyfriend Andrew. As you know, I'm living in Austria and I tried to write it in English again, so please be patient with mistakes I made :D Hope to get reviews, they always cheer me up! Sandy  
**

* * *

**Don't leave me**

Chapter 1

"Tess? Can you come over please?" 23 year old Tess heard her sister cry in her phone. "Why, what's up?" Tess asked concerned, closing her book. "He broke up with me", Kate cried and Tess' heartbeat rose up. "I'll be right there, Sis", she answered and hung up.

"What a jerk! What is he thinking? Oh my God!" Tess got angry, while she put her jacket and scarf on. "I'm not a jerk!" Alex said, hugging his girlfriend from behind. Tess smiled and turned around. "No, you're not…until you break up with me or whatever!" she said and kissed him. "Okay, what are you talking about?" Alex asked. "Kate called. Andrew broke up with her and she wants me to come over", Tess told him and he nodded. "Wow…that came of a sudden! You want me to come?" Alex asked. "No, I think we need some sister talk", Tess answered with a smile. "Did he say something to you?" she then asked but Alex shook his head. "No, I mean, on Monday he told me that they wanted to buy a new TV together…I don't get it!" Alex answered and Tess nodded. "Okay then. Well, we'll see what happened. I might be late…" Tess answered and kissed him again. "Call me, when you need help!" Alex said, as Tess went out of the door.

Alex searched for his cell phone and when he finally found it, he tried to call Andrew, but only reached his voice mail.

Some minutes later Tess arrived at Kate's and Andrew's apartment and rang the doorbell. Kate opened it and she looked like hell. "Oh baby!" Tess said and hugged her sister tight before they went back in. "What happened?" she asked, still not believing that her sister wasn't together with Andrew anymore. "I…I don't know Tess!" Kate cried even more now, leaning her head against her sister's shoulder. "I don't get it. I mean, yesterday…was I dreaming or were you really over our place, playing cards, having fun?" Tess asked silently. "Yesterday everything was fine and half an hour ago, he packed his things and went out of the door!" Kate said, not looking up. "Did he say something?" Tess asked and stroke over Kate's hair. "That he can't be with me anymore and that we'll talk about it another time. I mean, I hadn't even had the chance to say something!" Kate got up from the couch and threw her hands in the air. "I bet he's cheating on me or having a baby with somebody else, or whatever!" she continued, going around in front of her sister. "Don't say that…Andrew loves you!" Tess answered, putting her jacket off. "Then why did he break up?" Kate got loud and angry now, going to the kitchen to get two beers. "What shall I do now? I mean, I can't pay this apartment on my own…half of the stuff is his!" she shouted out while she opened the bottles. "He should be castrated", Kate murmured as she went back to her sister. "Four years of wasting of time!" She sat down again, handed Tess a bottle and sneezed in a tissue. "Bless you…well, I don't really get it. He just came home from wherever and packed his things and left the building?" Tess asked again. "Yeah well, we had a little fight, but he can't just go away because I said he's late!" Kate cried again. "He was late?" "Yeah. He was supposed to come home after Uni…I made lunch and waited for him but he only showed up three hours later!" Kate told her. Tess shook her head. Either Andrew was really cheating on Kate or he had some other things going on. "Okay baby. We'll find out what's the matter okay? And stop crying, this doesn't help at all!" Tess tried to calm Kate down. "But I don't want to live without him, I love him so much, Tess!" Kate sobbed. "I know, honey. I know", she answered and hugged Kate again.

Half an hour later Kate lay silently asleep on the couch. Tess covered her with a blanket and went to the kitchen to call Alex. "Hey babe, what's up over there?" he said as he picked up his phone. "It's horrible…they had a little fight earlier because Andrew came home from Uni too late. He packed his things and left the apartment", Tess told her boyfriend. "Is he insane? That's not the Andrew I know!" Alex answered shocked. "Right? I don't really get it. Kate is sleeping right now, but not feeling really good, I don't know what to do", Tess said silently. "I'll come over, okay?" Alex suggested and Tess smiled. "Thanks baby!" she answered and they hung up.

Tess waited outside the door, not to wake up Kate when Alex rang. When he showed up, she smiled and kissed him without saying a word. "Thanks for coming, she's really down", Tess said and took his hand. "I tried to call Andrew, but only got his voice mail", he whispered as they went inside and he hung up his jacket. "There has to be something major…I mean, he's your best friend and didn't tell you anything!" Tess said and Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's afraid I'd tell you something", he answered, following her to the kitchen. "It was never a problem for him, remember?" Tess said, handing him another bottle of beer. "Yeah, right. Well, I don't know. He's a jerk if he's really cheating on your sister!"

"Who's cheating?" Kate cried up and sitting on the couch again. "Oh, nobody honey. Alex came over; we need to whip you into shape!" Tess tried to smile at her sister. "Hey Alex…and I don't want to be whipped into shape…I want to die…please shoot me, somebody!" Kate said as she whipped away another tear. "But what would we do without you? Who will bake us those wonderful muffins? Who will drink Tequila with me, when we're at the bar? I don't want to drink Tequila alone", Alex said and made a face which brought a little smile on Kate's lips. "Aww you're smiling!" Tess said and clapped her hands in excitement. "God, why didn't you marry this guy, yet?" Kate asked her sister with a smiling, shaking head. Tess looked at Alex and just shrugged her shoulders.

They sat together all night, talked about the last years together, about the things they experienced. Kate cried a lot, but also laughed a lot, it was a mixture of feelings. Tess and Alex stayed with her this night and Kate was more than happy to have Tess as her sister and as her best friend and also Alex, who was probably the nicest guy in the world. When she went to her bed, she felt incredibly alone, while she heard Tess and Alex chatting outside. She didn't understand what happened this day, she didn't understand Andrew. This morning he told her he loved her. And she loved him, more than anything. She wanted to be with him all the time, until they got old. Andrew was the love of her life and she couldn't believe that he lied to her all those years. She couldn't believe it. Silent tears ran down her cheek, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The next morning, she saw that the door to her room went open. "You awake?" Tess asked silently. "All night I think" Kate answered and got out of the bed. Tess sighed. She could imagine what pain Kate had to go through. "We made pancakes…you need to eat something!" Tess said. "I'm not hungry", Kate said yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I don't care if you're hungry or not, but you have to eat", Tess got loud. "Maybe I was too fat for him…" Kate murmured as she went past Tess and out of her room. "Oh c'mon Kate, don't say that!" Tess complained. "What? Can you tell me why he's not here anymore? Is it because I'm too fat, or too small or too boring? Is it because he's banging another girl? Is it because he's just an asshole?" Kate shouted hysterical and slammed the door to the bathroom. She couldn't handle this. She needed to know the reason.

Tess sighed. "She'll be better", Alex said and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "I hope so", Tess answered, wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek. "Maybe she'll eat something at your mom's and dad's", Alex said. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Tess answered and turned around to hug him. "Don't ever do that to me, please!" she whispered in his ear and Alex smiled a little bit. "Never!" he answered and hugged her just tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Soo, here's chapter 2! Thanks for the review on chapter 1! Hope you like this one too...drama again :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Tess hugged her mother as she opened the door. Kate stayed in the background, not able to look up. "Hey baby! So glad you're here! It's been too long!" Carol said and then she also hugged Alex. "Hey Carol! Happy Thanksgiving!" he said with a smile. "Mum, we only live on the other end of the city! Where's our old man?" Tess asked, taking Alex's hand and walking past her mother. When Carol saw Kate then, her heartbeat almost stopped. "Honey, what's up? Where's Andrew?" she asked concerned, going to her daughter to hug her. Kate immediately started to cry again. "Mom…he isn't coming!" Kate sobbed into her mother's embrace. "What are you talking about? Kate, what's up?" Carol asked again, separating from her crying daughter, but still holding her. "He broke up with me yesterday", Kate told her and finally looked up into her mother's eyes. "Why?" Carol asked, wiping away Kate's tears. Kate just shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, mom", she answered; ready to tell her mother the whole story.

"Hey dad! Happy Thanksgiving!" Tess called and ran to Doug to hug him. "Hey squirt!" he answered chuckling and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Alex! Stop practicing…now look at those arms!" Doug laughed as he hugged his probably future son in law too. "Well, as you know, I like doing sports!" Alex answered, hoping to play a game of basketball with Doug later, which was always fun. Doug giggled. "Yeah, the ball is waiting outside! Where's Kate?" he then asked and turned to Tess again. "Oh…still talking to mom, I guess. She's not…feeling well", Tess told her dad. "Why?" he asked. "Well…Andrew…he broke up with her…" Doug's happy face turned into a really concerned face. "What the hell? I'm going to rip him apart!" he muttered. Tess got up from the couch and clapped her father on the back. "Well, we don't want you to get a sprained back again, right?" she said with a smile and Doug nodded. "But…" "Talk to her!" Tess said and went back to the kitchen. "Is she serious?" Doug now asked Alex. "She is. And we all don't know what came to Andrew's mind. He's not picking up the phone, neither is his his brother. We don't know what's going on…" Alex told him and Doug couldn't say a word anymore.

"Oh dad!" Kate sobbed as she hugged her dad, when he came into the kitchen. "Hey baby!" he answered and stayed with her there for what felt like minutes. He just couldn't believe it. Kate and Andrew were together so many years, they seemed so happy all the time, hell, he even saw them as a married couple with kids in the future."Wanna talk?" he asked silently and Kate nodded.

* * *

Wearing her winter jacket and wrapped up in a blanket, Kate sat on the chair outside the dock. She had so many memories of this place; it was her home after all. From this dock she learned to dive into the lake. She learned to do a flip into the water. Here she and her sister always fed the ducks together with their dad. Their tree house was still up on that tree and Kate remembered all the adventures she had with Tess and their friends. And when Kate saw everything of that, she just wished she could be a kid again. "I wish the ducks were here now…" she said silently, as she looked to her dad who was sitting in the other chair. "They're here every summer", he answered and Kate nodded. "Yeah…I know", Kate said again and she felt the tears coming back. "We had a fight…not a big fight, but he seemed so broken", Kate started without looking to her dad. Doug listened, not interrupting her. "I was mad at him, because I cooked for lunch. He was supposed to come home after Uni, but he came home only three hours later. I had a right to be mad, right?" Doug took her hand and nodded. "Andrew told me yesterday morning that he loved me. When he came home from…whatever…I asked what took him so long and then he yelled at me, that I'm a control freak and that he needs his free zone. That he couldn't be with me anymore, because he can't breathe anymore. I had no idea what to say or what to do, I just stood there, getting mad inside, not saying a word, not following his next step. When I woke up from what felt like a dream, I heard the door slam. He was gone." It was a wonder that she could only talk to her dad about every single detail, but she felt so broken, so alone and the tears were her best friends at the moment. "I don't know what to say", Doug answered, looking out to the lake again, which had a thick ice plate on it. "Don't say anything. I mean, I can't even blame him for cheating or anything. I don't know what's going on. I just…I don't know what to do now. I could cry forever. It hurts when I think of him. I really, really love him, dad", Kate answered, looking at him again. "I know, honey. But…you'll wake up one day, realizing that the wounds will heal", Doug told her and she smiled though her tears. "You told that to us every time when we hurt ourselves, when we were little…and you've always been right! God, I miss those days!" she said and tried to smile a little bit. "I still remember when we got Slinky and how scared he was the first days. Tess and I tried to catch him but he ran like a flash. We never got to cuddle him…and then…" "You two bawled your eyes out. Yeah, I still remember this. Slinky, the old dog, was a good friend to all of us!" Doug finished her sentence. "Yeah…hope he's alright in dog heaven!" Kate smiled and she felt a little bit better after the talk with her dad. "I think I need to move home again", she then said and Doug nodded. "We'll manage this", he answered, knowing that her pain wouldn't go away that soon.

Carol watched them from inside, amazed how Doug had this bond with his daughter. She really felt sorry for Kate. Andrew has always been a nice guy. Carol always thought that he was the one forKate; they were together for four years after they visited together, he helped to make dinner or helped Doug around the house. He was like Carol's son already and therefore she didn't understand why he did this to her daughter; to her little baby. Of course Carol went through a lot of lovesickness her daughters had to survive, but this one was different. Her mother heart ached and she only wished to hold her baby in her arms. "She's going to be ok, mom", Tess interrupted her thoughts and Carol turned around. "I always wanted to save you from such things, but I guess this isn't possible", Carol answered with a sigh."Mom…you're the best mom in the world. Being here for us is just enough", Tess said with a smile."I love you", Carol said and stroke over Tess' hair, "where's Alex?" "Oh, he's in the living room. He's really fascinated about the new TV screen!" Tess answered, rolling her eyes. Carol laughed. "Boys and tech…so, is everything okay between you two?" Carol asked. Tess nodded with a smile. "Everything's fine!" she answered; feeling really happy about this. She couldn't imagine being in Kate's situation. "Glad to hear that…okay, I think we should get started with the meal then!" Carol answered with a smile, but still thinking about her younger daughter. "Mom, don't worry too much, okay?" Tess said, knowing that Carol was worried. Carol sighed and nodded. "Okay. Will you help me?" she asked and Tess nodded with a smile.

* * *

Before dinner, Kate came into the kitchen to look if her mom and Tess needed help. "Need help here?!" she asked, looking over her mother's shoulder. "Oh, no honey. Sit down and relax!" Carol answered smiling. "No way. Get over here and peel the potatoes!" Tess ordered, giving her sister a knife. "Alright…" Kate answered silently, knowing that Tess wanted her to be distracted. But this didn't help at all. She was still thinking about Andrew and how wonderful it would've been, if he was here. Earlier, she stopped at the stairs, looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There were a lot of family portraits and pictures of Tess and her as little kids and also ones with their boyfriends. The picture of her and Andrew was taken, when he first was introduced to Doug and Carol. Kate remembered that day as it was just yesterday.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Carol interrupted her thoughts, as she was still standing there daydreaming, with the knife in her hand. Kate jumped a little. "Oh…no, I'm not, I guess", she answered then, giving her mom a weak smile. Carol rubbed her back. "Why don't you let me do this and you go back watching some TV with dad and Alex?" she suggested, but Kate shook her head. "They're just watching sports. I want to help you here", she answered. Carol nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay then. So, how's Uni?" she asked both of her daughters and they tried to chat a little, while they were cooking.

* * *

"Hey guys…dinner is ready!" Tess said as she walked into the living room, with a big smile on her face. "Oh yeah, I'm starving!" Alex said and got up from the couch. "You're not allowed to eat anything, Mister 'I just want to watch TV all day long'", she laughed and put her hands in her hips. Alex groaned. "But it's Thanksgiving!" he protested. Doug just chuckled. "C'mon Tess, it's Thanksgiving!" he repeated Alex and both men walked past her. Tess shook her head smiling and finally followed them.

"Wow, look at that table!" Alex said excited and took a seat beside Kate, who was already sitting at the table. "That's the work of my daughters!" Carol smiled and handed Doug the turnkey knife. "Happy Thanksgiving, I'd say!" Doug said and started to cut the turkey. Carol took a seat, with a big smile on her face. Kate immediately knew what she wanted to tell. "Mom, please, we all know the story already!" she said and Tess nodded, her mouth already full with mash. "Nevertheless, this Thanksgiving was the best I ever had", Carol answered, taking Kate's hand and smiling to Doug; happy that every family member was there this day.

Kate was happy to be there too, but still so sad that one seat was empty. She knew that she'll always get help from her parents; that they'd do everything for her but she also knew that she had to go through this pane alone. Carol noticed her absence again, as her daughter stared to the empty seat opposite of her. "Honey, please try to eat something", she said but Kate put her fork back down on the table. "I'm really not hungry…I…" she murmured. "Oh baby, you need to eat something!" Carol again said but Kate got up from her chair. "Thanks…but, I…I need some time alone…I think I'll go to my room, if that's okay", the young woman answered, putting her hair behind her ears. Carol looked to Doug, not knowing what to do. It ripped her heart apart, to see her daughter like this. "Okay…take some rest. I'm sure we'll leave half of this dinner anyway!" Doug said and Kate nodded. "Thanks…for everything today. I love you!" she answered, kissed her mother's cheek and went upstairs to her old room. "I'm going to look after her, when we're finished", Carol said and everybody nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, here I am again. I know that probably nobody is reading my story, because I only got one review by now (thanks for that one!)...but nevertheless, I don't want to stop writing, because this story is in my head. If nobody is reading it, I'm writing it only for me :D Hope the readers that don't read won't mind...  
**

**Sandy  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate arrived in her old room and sighed, as she took a seat on her bed. On her nightstand she found a picture frame, with a very happy smiling Kate and a very happy smiling Andrew on it. Again she wondered why this happened yesterday and burst into tears again as she lay down. She didn't even notice that her door was opened and Carol walking in. "Kate", she said, taking a seat on the bed and stroking over Kate's hair, "it will be okay. We're here for you, don't forget that!" Kate opened her eyes again and got up to hug her mother. "It hurts so much, mom!" "I know and it hurts me, seeing you like this. I also don't want to tell you that there are plenty of other fish in the sea, because I told you this when you were 14 and it doesn't help that much. But I think you should talk with Andrew about everything. I'm sure he'll explain his actions. Maybe he has some private things going on, who knows. Don't give up your hopes, honey", Carol tried to calm her down. "But mom…normally we were able to talk about everything…why not now? Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Kate sobbed but as Carol continued stroking over her back, she got silent and the tears stopped. They just stayed there without saying a word and Kate fell asleep in her mother's arms. Carol lay her back down slowly, kissed her cheek and got out of the room again, as she wiped away a tear.

* * *

It was a wonderful summer day, the last days of studying for 20 year old Kate. She couldn't wait for summer break, three months without reading a book or writing exams. There was just one exam ahead of her, so she decided to go to the library. When she closed the door to her apartment at the campus, her phone rang. "Hey Tess, alive again?" she asked as she saw who was calling. "God, I'll never drink alcohol again!" Tess answered moaning. Kate laughed. "I told you so! Thank God I got home at midnight! Did I miss a lot?" she asked. "Well, except my dancing on a table and Jeremy and Lisa kissing…nothing major!" Tess said and chuckled. "I hope somebody made pics! And what? Jeremy and Lisa? You're kidding!" Kate answered surprised. "No pics, I hope! And I'm not kidding. I think they're really in love!" "Yeah, it's about time! Hey Tess, I have to get a coffee now, talk later?" Kate asked. "Okay then. Have fun studying. I think I'll die in the meantime!" Tess answered laughing and then they hung up. Kate shook her head with a smile, when she entered Starbucks.

Loaded with a big cup of a caramel coffee, she went through the library to find the books she needed. Once again she noticed that there were too many books for her, but she always needed them all. Thank God she didn't need a lot of time to find them. With four books, the coffee on top of it and loud music in hear ears she left the library again, but in one negligent moment she didn't look and ran into a young man, who was now covered with hot coffee on his chest. "Oooh fuck, I'm so sorry!" she said loudly, laying the books down and putting the earphones out of her ears. "I didn't see you…really, so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, looking in the most beautiful brown eyes she ever saw. "Well, I'm not hurt…it's just hot!" The guy chuckled and took a tissue to wipe the coffee away. "Wow, thank God…I mean…that you're not hurt…and I got the coffee 15 minutes ago, I think it wasn't that hot anymore", she babbled without taking notice what she said. The guy just smiled. "Nah, it's okay. But I need a new T-shirt, I guess. I'm Andrew by the way", he said. Kate smiled. "Well, then we need to go shopping. I'm buying you a new shirt!" she answered, picking up her books again. "No, you look like you have to study…I don't want to bother you!" Andrew said, giving her back the almost empty cup of coffee. "Are you kidding? I ruined your shirt!" Kate protested and Andrew started to think. "Well…you don't need to buy me a new shirt; I know how to use the washer. But we could go drink some coffee. Real coffee, the best coffee in the world, I mean. Not Starbucks coffee!" he suggested. Now this was getting interesting, Kate thought. "There's better coffee than Starbucks coffee? Really?" she laughed and Andrew nodded. "Original Italian coffee. Believe me, it's delicious", he answered and Kate thought about it for a moment. Technically she still needed to learn, but she just 'met' a hot, good looking guy and he wanted to drink coffee with her, so why not? "You're not a serial killer who's pissed now because he got spilled with coffee?" she asked, looking scared. Andrew laughed again. "I'm not a serial killer and I'm not pissed. But I got appetite for coffee", he said smiling. "Okay then. Show me the best coffee in the world!" Kate answered, smiling from one ear to the other.

They went to a small café, which looked old, but really nice. "Here you get the best coffee in the world?" Kate asked silently and Andrew nodded. "Believe me! And…I still don't know your name", Andrew noticed. "Oh, sorry. I'm Kate", she answered. "Hi, Kate!" Andrew smiled and they entered the café.

"Wow, this coffee is *really* delicious!" Kate said as she took the first sip. "Told you so!" Andrew answered with a smile. "So, what are you studying?" he then asked. "Medicine. I want to be a pediatrician, like my dad. I'm only in my second semester, but it's fun!" Kate told him. "Wow, medicine. That's tough, I guess!" he answered and Kate nodded. "Yeah, but I get a lot of help from my parents. My mum is a nurse in the transplant team and Tess, my twin sister, is studying physical therapy. Whole family into medicine!" she laughed. Andrew nodded. "Well, if I ever get hurt, I know where to go!" he answered and Kate nodded. "What are you doing?" she then asked. "Arts and Science", he answered shortly and Kate nodded. "Wow, I'm a total loser when it comes to arts. I was never good at drawing", she answered. "It's not all about drawing, you know. I'm more into taking pictures. They can tell a story and there are a lot of things who want to tell me a story", Andrew told her and immediately, Kate was head over heels. "Oh wow, I'd love to see your pictures", she answered, feeling her head turning read. Andrew chuckled. "Kate, do you want to take a journey with me?" he then asked and Kate looked up again. "What?" she asked quickly, getting big eyes. "I have a new project ahead. Showing the live of old people. This is so interesting. Every person has another story to tell. To see their facial expressions is amazing. Some are sad, some are very happy, some are hurt, some stayed young. It's fascinating and you get to hear some great stories!" he told her. Kate didn't think long about it, but then she remembered her exam. "I'd love to join you…it's just…I have this exam in two days and I still need to study some things", she got sad. "I know. We'd only be gone for about two hours. I thought I start my tour in the afternoon, 3 maybe", Andrew said and Kate felt that he really wanted her to join. She really wanted to join him, he was such a nice guy and she was really interested in his work. "3 is fine. I really don't want to study that much", Kate answered with a smile. Andrew seemed really happy. "Alright then, where can I pick you up?" he asked and Kate got out a pen. She took his napkin to write her address on it. "Thanks, Kate! Oh, just next building!" he said and put the napkin into his bag. Kate nodded with a smile. She was slowly falling in love…

Their ways separated at the library again. "Well, I need to get the book I wanted to get earlier", Andrew laughed. "See you later then!" Kate answered and waved, as she went away with a smile. Andrew entered the library smiling. Somehow he was happy that he got to know Kate. She was a really nice girl and also funny and beautiful. She was different than most of the student girls here, he noticed. With a smile on his face he searched for the book he wanted and he couldn't wait to meet her again.

Kate, of course, wasn't interested in learning anymore, because every time she thought about Andrew, her heart started to beat quicker. "Oh man…he just wants to show me his work…don't be stupid!" she said to herself and opened the books to take some notes. When her doorbell rang some hours later, she couldn't believe she was studying that long. Panic. She didn't prepare for anything. Where was her bag? Did she look okay? "I'm coming!" she shouted and jumped in front of the mirror. Okay, her hair was somehow a mess, but she put it together to a ponytail, so that was okay; also, she found her bag at the door. When she put on her shoes, she noticed that she didn't remember anything she learned, but who cared? Smiling and more nervous than ever, she opened the door, just to be photographed by Andrew. "Oh c'mon, that's unfair!" she laughed, putting her hand in front of his lens. Andrew laughed, as he looked at the photo he made of her. "Awww, how sweet!" he showed the camera to her and she felt like falling on a cloud. "Yeah well, I look surprised", she just said and locked the door. "It will never happen again", Andrew said very seriously and they left the building together.

Kate was amazed by his work. When they went through the streets of Seattle, he just stopped the people he was interested in and started to ask them some questions. While they were talking about their story, Andrew started to take pictures of them. Kate watched the old man and listened to his story, but she also noticed how passionate Andrew was about this. She couldn't wait to see all those pics later. They really met very different people. An older woman was talking about the most beautiful day in her life and she cried happy tears, as she remembered everything of it. Another woman told them how she lost her husband and never loved anybody else again. An old man told about music and Kate listened very carefully. He told about Woodstock, about his first joint, about how music healed his soul. Kate smiled at the old men, when he was finished with his story. "That was a nice story, Mr. Parker! Take care of yourself!" she said, as he walked away with a smile and Kate suddenly saw a lightening again. "Hey!" she protested but Andrew just smiled. "You…you just looked so…beautiful…I had to take a picture", he said shyly and Kate's knees felt like butter. "Thanks", she answered shortly but smiled and looked down to the ground. Andrew then cupped her chin with his fingers and her smile faded away. "Kate…can I see you again? Please?" he almost whispered and Kate nodded slowly. "I…I'd love to", she answered, looking straight into his beautiful eyes and then he placed a little kiss on her mouth.

* * *

Kate jumped up from her sleeping position, catching for breath, when she noticed that she just dreamed of the day, when she met Andrew for the first time. It was only a dream. Without thinking, she grabbed her cell phone and started to write a text message. "Why?" she wrote and waited for him to answer all night long…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Kathi, thanks so much for reading and commenting. This means so much to me 3 Hope you like this chapter, too :D  
**

Chapter 4

Kate woke up early in the morning. Her eyes felt swollen and her head ached. It was very dark in the room; somebody must've been here, putting the blinds down, she guessed. Some minutes went bye while she was just laying on her back, watching in the dark nothing. Did he write back? No. Did he miss her, like she missed him? Was he okay? Was he with another woman? Did he forget all the little moments they had? With a sight she got up from bed and put the blanket away. She sat on the edge of the bed, cupping her head in her hands. There were too many questions she couldn't answer. Nobody could. "This is just stupid" she murmured and got finally up when she noticed that she didn't take a shower for two days.

She closed her eyes when she got into the shower and the hot water ran down her body. Somehow she felt like a robot. That wasn't the Kate she normally was. She wanted to laugh again. She wanted to jump around like a freaking chicken again. But somehow she didn't know how to manage it. She knew Andrew for four years now; they lived together for three years. Now she was all alone. She felt empty. Was she so much used to live with him, to be with him? Shaking her head, she thought no. When she thought about Andrew, she thought of his smile, of his voice, of his eyes, of his kisses, of his touches, of his pictures, of him whispering in her ears, of watching him sleeping, of taking his hand in hers, of them talking about the weirdest things, of him looking at her when they made love, of him cupping her chin, of how he hid his head under his pillow when the alarm clock rang. If that wasn't love, what was love?

* * *

After the shower she felt better. Or she thought she felt better. She put on her sweat suit and put her wet hair into a ponytail. When the dust disappeared from the mirror she looked into it. Black shadows appeared under her eyes. Sighting, she made her way out of the bathroom and downstairs to make fresh coffee. It was still silent in the house; the only noise she heard was from the neighbor dogs outside. When she was little, she always woke up before everyone else and then she sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the others to wake up, or falling back to sleep. Being a kid was so much easier, she thought. No sorrows, no fears, just fun, fun, fun. "Fun!" she said loudly to herself and pulled coffee into a cup. When she turned around, she saw Doug coming down from upstairs. "Good morning! Why up so early?" she asked and took a seat at the table. "Morning! I heard you shower and thought you might want company", he answered and Kate smiled. "That's very nice, dad", she answered, getting up to give him coffee too. "Did you sleep well?" he asked concerned. Kate sighed and put her feet up to her body. "Not really. I've just a lot of thinking going on", she said and Doug nodded. "Well, maybe I can distract you from your thoughts a little bit", he chuckled, trying his best to cheer his daughter up. "Okay, try me!" Kate smiled. "Yesterday, after dinner, your mom decided to open the second bottle of wine. You know what happens, when she drinks too much wine, right?" Kate nodded and turned her eyes. "Well, Tess is just the same like her, right?" Kate nodded again, smiling. "Okay. They emptied not only the second bottle of wine, but also a third bottle of wine. And then Carol fell asleep on the table. I had to bring her up to bedroom. Alex had to carry Tess up, because she wasn't able to walk the stairs!" Doug told her chuckling. "Oh, that sounds like Tess!" Kate laughed but she stopped when she realized it. "Do it again", Doug said, taking her hand and she couldn't help it, but she had to laugh, maybe for three minutes, before she stopped again. "Oh wow, that felt good!" she said and tried to catch some breath. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Doug answered and hugged her. "Thanks, dad…I love you!" Kate said and stroke over his back. "And I love you!" he replied and separated from her again. "Do you think we'll get to see your mom and sister today?" he asked and Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe mom, but I think Tess will be dead again!" she smiled. "Right…so, what's the plan for today?" Doug asked again. "Helping mom to clean the kitchen, I'd say…you can still smell the turkey!" Kate answered, wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, right. You do girl stuff, I'll ask Alex to help me with the Christmas lighting…" Doug said and Kate looked down again. Every year, Andrew and Alex helped him, but not this year. "Oh…sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to…" he started but Kate interrupted him. "It's okay, dad", she said and gave him a sad smile.

* * *

"Good morning, sis!" Tess ran down the stairs, hoping that Kate was feeling better. "Morning, sis! Wow, you're up early!" Kate answered, looking at the watch on the microwave. "It's 9", Tess gave her a look. "Yeah but didn't you have too much wine yesterday?" Kate asked, washing the wine glasses from yesterday. "Not too much…mum and I only drank a bottle together", Tess answered, taking a sip from her coffee. "Oh, dad!" Kate smiled, shaking her head. "What about him?" Tess asked as she took a seat on the table. "He told me that you and mum were really drunk yesterday. That she slept on the table and that you weren't able to walk the stairs…only to make me laugh", Kate told her and Tess nodded. "Well, he's a liar, but did you laugh?" Tess replied and Kate smiled. "I did. Felt good, somehow…" Kate said and took a seat beside her sister. "So…any news?" Tess asked again but Kate shook her head. "I don't get this…something is definitely wrong", Tess said. "Obviously", Kate answered with a sigh. "I'm wondering who the girl is, he fell in love with" she then murmured and got up again. "Kate, you don't know if he has a new girl!" Tess said a little bit angry now. "Yeah, but I can't think of anything else", Kate answered sadly. "Kate, we're going to visit Alex's parents this afternoon. Are you going to be ok here?" her sister asked concerned and Kate nodded. "Of course. Don't worry too much, okay?" Kate answered and Tess got up to hug her sister. "I love you, little sister!" she said and Kate smiled. "Love you, too!" Kate replied, happy to have Tess in her life.

* * *

"So, how's Kate doing? I didn't get to talk to her today!" Alex said as they were driving to his parents. "She's a little bit better, I think. Being at home helps her a lot. I just don't have a very good feeling about all this…" Tess said, looking out of the car. "I know…it would be a lot easier if we would know where Andrew is or what he's doing", Alex answered. "Somehow I want to know it too, but somehow not…I'm a little bit scared that he really has a new girl or something", Tess said, now looking at him, but he shook his head. "Never. I know him, he loves Kate and I so don't understand what came to his mind. And I'm worried too. Believe me", Alex answered, looking at her.

* * *

Kate sat in the tree house Doug made for them when they were little kids and listened to music on her iPhone and looked through her text messages she got from Andrew. She knew she had to stop doing this to her, it only hurt, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to find out what she did wrong in their relationship but she had no idea how to find out what happened. "Mom asks, what cake you want for your birthday?!" was the last message she got from him four days ago. "Oh yeah. What a birthday tomorrow", she murmured, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Hey Kate, you up there?" she heard her sister calling from downstairs, so she got up and looked down. "Hey, back already?" Kate asked back and Tess nodded, starting to climb up to the tree house. "Yeah, Alex's parents needed to catch a plane. So, I had an idea. Why don't we go shopping for tomorrow?" Tess asked, taking a seat beside Kate. "Whoa, fucking cold here!" she added and Kate smiled. "Well…I'm not sure if I'm into celebrating…" Kate answered frowning. Tess sighed. "C'mon, 24 is a very special age", Tess said and Kate looked at her. "Special?" Tess nodded. "Of course. It's more than 23 and it's less than 25. You only have left four more years to become a doctor!" Kate gave her a look. "That's not very special!" she answered but Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Birthdays are always special. And I don't want to celebrate without you!" Tess answered and Kate smiled. "Doesn't Alex want to celebrate with you?" she giggled and Tess looked at her surprised. "I missed this sound from you!" she said and Kate smiled at her. "Yeah, what would I do without you, big sis", Kate said sighting. "You'd be the most boring girl in the world, I guess…so, let's go get some party stuff, c'mon!" Tess got up and offered her hand for Kate to grab it. "Okay. And I'm not boring!" Kate protested but got up too. Tess just laughed.

* * *

At the store they met Rachel, an old friend of them. "Hey Ross girls!" she called and waved at them. Kate tried to act as normal as possible. "Hey Rachel, how are you?" she said smiling. "I'm good but you look like hell. Too much alcohol yesterday?" Rachel asked laughing. "Yeah…we had a little bit too much, I still feel sick!" Tess answered smirking. "So, are you going to have a party tomorrow?" Rachel asked, following them inside the store. "I think we'll be with our family at home and later we'll go to Marquee! Will you come too?" Tess answered and Kate gave her a look again. She was definitely not in the mood to go to a full crowded disco. "I'd love to! Will Alex and Andrew come too? I mean, I don't want Sean to get bored while we're partying!" Rachel laughed. "Andrew won't come…I think", Kate said sadly and she wondered how many people she had to explain this tomorrow. God, this was horrible. "What does that mean he won't come?" Rachel asked again, surprised to hear this. "He's not in Seattle this weekend. He's got that photograph job in Portland!" Kate lied and Tess felt so proud of her for this answer. "That's a pity…" Rachel murmured. "Yeah well, we'll celebrate another day!" Kate smiled but felt more pain than ever with this lies. The truth was that they probably would never celebrate together again…


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** My last Autor's Note didn't show up, but here I want to write it again. Kathi, thank you so much for reaing this. It means so much to me. Hope you like this chapter too :D

Chapter 5

On November 25 Kate slept longer than normal. Maybe it was because her body needed sleep already or maybe it was because she didn't want to wake up anymore. Too bad she didn't turn her cell phone off. Sleepy she opened her eyes. "Oh dammit", she sighed. "Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone. "Happy Biiiiiirrrtthhhdayyy!" she heard and she smiled. "Thank yoouuuu, Alice!" she answered still half asleep. "Oh…did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" Alice answered. "No problem, I need to get up nevertheless!" Kate answered although she didn't want to get up. "Too bad I can't celebrate with you and your sister today…I'm sure I miss a hell of a party…" "Yeah, Tess has planned to go to Marquee this evening!" Kate told her. "You don't sound so excited?!" Alice said. "Lot of stuff going on right now. I'll tell you everything next week, ok?" Kate answered. "Wait, is something wrong with Andrew?" Alice immediately asked. "Yes…but I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's meet on Tuesday, okay?" Kate said. "Alright. Hope you are okay. I miss you already!" Alice said with a sad tone. "Miss you too! Can't wait to see you again! Hey, what's your first lecture on Tuesday?" "Oh, didn't get online this weekend, I have no idea!" Alice answered. "Okay, well, I'll phone you on Tuesday then!" Kate answered. "Great, see you then! Tell Tess a Happy Birthday too!" Alice said and Kate thanked her before they hung up. Then Kate realized that it was lunch time already. Definitely time to get up.

When she went downstairs, she found her mom, her dad, Tess and Alex sitting at the table, eating lunch. "Good morning, sweetheart! Happy Birthday!" Carol cheered and got up to hug her daughter. "Thanks mom", Kate answered shortly but smiling. Then everybody else got up to hug her and say their congratulations. "Happy Birthday to you too, big sister!" she said as she hugged Tess. "Thanks, little sister. Can't wait to parteeeyyy!" Tess smiled and Alex rolled his eyes. "What? It's our birthday! Party inclusive!" Tess answered laughing. "What did we do wrong with her?" Doug asked his wife with a smile. "Well, in this case she definitely comes after you!" Carol answered and Doug shrugged his shoulders. Alex laughed. "Oh yeah, I'd definitely party with you guys, if I'd be your age!" Doug answered leaning back. "Doug!" Carol laughed and shook her head. "What?" he asked, shaking his head too.

"So, last day of us all together, right?" Carol asked after lunch as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. Doug was already taking a nap in the living room. "Yeah…but it was great. It was great, right Kate?" Tess asked her sister and Kate nodded. Tess sighed, as she looked to her mother again. Suddenly Kate's phone rang again. Her heart stopped to beat, as she saw who was calling. "Hello, Maria!" she said and Tess, Carol and Alex turned to listen to Kate. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart! To your sister, too" Andrew's mother said and Kate tried hard to hold back tears. "Thank you", she answered shortly. "So, where's Andrew? He said he'd pick up the cake for you. He didn't show up here", Maria said. Kate looked up to her mother, shocked as hell. "You don't know yet?" she asked, covering her mouth with a hand. "Know what?" "He broke up with me three days ago and I have no idea, where Andrew is!" Kate told her and she closed her eyes. "You're kidding, right? That's not true…" Maria answered and Kate sighed. "I'm not kidding", she said silently, as a single tear rolled down her cheek again. "But…I don't understand this…he didn't show up here, doesn't pick up the phone…I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry, Kate!" Maria said and Kate almost panicked. "I'm sorry too", she cried, not able to talk anymore. Carol closed her eyes. "Kate, I'll try to talk to him. You don't deserve this." "Thanks again", Kate answered shortly as she wiped away the tears and then she hung up, not believing what she just heard. Andrew didn't tell his mother about the break up. He wasn't at his old home. Where the hell was he?

"Kate?" Carol asked, taking a seat beside her and rubbing her back. "Andrew didn't show up at home. She has no idea where he is!" Kate said, breathing quickly. "Oh wow…" Carol just said, not knowing what to say or do anymore. Kate slowly started to realize that she lost him forever.

* * *

"Before we open the Vodka, I have to drive to the apartment. Get some stuff for the next days", Kate said when Tess held up the bottle. "Okay, do you want me to come?" Tess asked but Kate shook her head. "No, it's okay. I only need some fresh clothes. It's okay", she answered. "I can drive you!" Carol said, not wanting to let go her alone. "Mom, it's okay, really. I won't be away that long. Don't worry!" Kate smiled. "But…" "Mom, there's really no need to worry. I'll be right back, okay?" Kate said and kissed her mom on the cheek. Carol sighed as Kate walked out of the door. "Mom, she's going to be okay! Don't worry, be happy!" Tess smiled. "I wish I had a little bit of your optimism!" Carol answered smiling. "Hun, c'mon, let's open the Vodka!" Tess said to Alex and she dragged him to the kitchen.

"You know what? I think Kate is really going to feel better. So, we should have fun, right?" Tess said, standing in front of Alex and starting to kiss him. "Tess, you'll get your present this night. Don't be impatient", Alex laughed and hugged her. "But I am…it's been too long", Tess whined. Alex shook his head smiling before he kissed her again. "I love you", Tess whispered and touched his cheek. "I love you too!" Alex answered smiling. "So?" Tess asked and now Alex couldn't stop to laugh.

* * *

When Kate opened the door to her apartment, she immediately felt that Andrew had been there. There wasn't any sign of him, but she knew it. Then, when she went to the living room, she saw it. A little box and a short note. With a pounding heart she went closer. "I'm sorry" was written on the note. She covered her mouth, not wanting to cry again and with the other hand she opened the box. There was a silver ring in it, a very simple one. As she took the ring out with shaking hands, she could see that something was engraved in it. Thee words. I love you. Kate closed her eyes. This couldn't be true. This was a dream.

"Kate", she suddenly heard and she jumped startled. When she turned around, she saw him coming out of the bedroom. "Andrew", she just said as the tears came back and she ran to him to hug him and never letting him go. Andrew put his hands around her and cried with her. They stayed like this for some minutes without saying a word; just crying sad and happy tears. "Kate…we…we need to talk", he then said and Kate separated from him again. "Andrew…what's going on? You look like hell. Where have you been? God, I missed you so much! Your mom is so worried!" she cried and Andrew led her to the couch. "I…I don't even know where to start…I've been such a jerk. I'm so sorry, for everything", he started and Kate took his hand, realizing that he was in trouble. She never saw him like this before. "Andrew…talk to me", she said, looking into his eyes. He swallowed. "Three days ago…I…I was at the hospital. It…" he stopped again, shaking his head as he wiped away a tear from his eyes. "I had a blackout in the auditorium." "Oh my God", Kate whispered but he got on. "I really didn't want to go to the hospital because of this. I already felt better, but the professor insisted that I go" he added. "I…I don't get it…did they find out something?" Kate asked, now wanting to hear everything from him. Andrew got up from the couch hesitating. "They ran a blood test…" he said and ran his hands through his hair. Kate got nervous. This wasn't good news. "God…Kate, I have leukemia!"

Kate's heart stopped to beat. No. He was joking. He started to hate her and telling her lies. This wasn't true. "Andrew...the last three days have been like hell for me. I'm not in the mood for jokes, okay? Just tell me the truth. Don't you love me anymore? Is it that what you want to tell me?" she asked, getting up from the couch. Andrew shook his head, went to her, put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately, with so much love, from all his heart. Kate melted in his arms. She loved him so much. "Kate, I love you. I really do. When...when I got home this day, I wasn't me. And I saw you and you were mad, and I just thought it would be better for you, so you don't have to go through this with me. I had no idea what to do. They said I had to come back for some tests and then I started to realize what I did, and what's ahead of me. You never expect that you're the one who gets cancer until it hits you. I needed to accept this; it wasn't just that easy. I didn't tell anybody about this. And I missed you so much, Kate. I'm sorry I did this to you..." he stopped there and waited for Kate to answer and it hurt seeing her crying. "You're really diagnosed with leukemia?" she whispered, afraid of the answer, crying silently. Andrew nodded. "Oh God...Andrew, you really thought you have to go through this alone? I want to help you. We're two and not only one, right? Don't close me out..." she answered and Andrew nodded, as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "Please forgive me that I've been such a jerk", he said and Kate gave him a weak smile. "You're not a jerk. It was just a panic reaction. And from now on, I'm here for you. Don't leave me ever again. I can't live without you", she said and kissed him again, happy to be with him again, but sad because of the news. She knew everything about this disease and she knew that it would be a long way for both of them. "Happy Birthday, Kate Ross", he said and put the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me, before I..." he started but Kate interrupted him. "Don't. You're not going to die", she whispered without opening her eyes. "Marry me, Kate", he repeated and cupped her chin with his finger. She opened her eyes and looked directly in his. There was only one answer for her. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I love you", Andrew whispered and he started to hug her. Kate shivered on her whole body and started to cry, when she realized that it was a matter of life and death. "Don't cry, beautiful", he whispered but had to hold back tears too. "I don't want to lose you, Andrew. This is so unfair. Why you? You don't deserve this!" she answered sobbing. "I asked myself the same question the last days but I didn't get an answer. I'm scared", he said and now cried too. Kate separated from him and held his hands. "I'm scared too…but we have to fight…the treatment options are wide. Did they give you the result papers?" she asked and Andrew nodded, as he wiped away his tears. "I'll take a look at them later. But now we have to visit your parents. Your mom called today, she was so worried", she said and Andrew looked down. "I don't know if I'm ready to tell everybody about it…" he answered hesitating. "Sooner or later they have to know it. I have an idea. We're going to tell our parents about it and for the rest of the day, we forget it. Tomorrow is another day. Today let's celebrate. Let's celebrate Tess' and my birthday…" "Our engagement…this isn't a joke, I really want to marry you!" Andrew interrupted her and then she smiled. "And I said yes, Mr. Williams. I love you!" Kate answered and kissed him again. "I want to make love tonight", he whispered in her ear and Kate smiled through her tears.

* * *

Andrew's mom and dad cried when he told about his diagnose. It was hard for Kate and Andrew to talk about the disease. Kate felt like a doctor. Every time Andrew told them something about the hospital, they looked at her with questioning eyes. Kate promised them to do everything she could to save Andrew. When they left, Kate took Andrew's hand, knowing that everything would be okay, as long as they were together.

* * *

"Mom, dad…we need to talk", Kate said, as she entered the living room together with Andrew. "Andrew! What…" Carol said and got up. "Carol…I'm really sorry what I did to Kate", he said, not letting go of Kate's hand. "Oh, I'm just glad that you're back!" she said and hugged him. "We need to talk, please sit down everybody" Kate said, wanting to get over with this. Carol immediately felt the negative tension in the room. "Okay, now I don't understand anything anymore", Tess said looking to Alex who nodded in agreement. Andrew sighed. "I got diagnosed with leukemia. That's why I have been away three days. I was at the hospital, going through a lot of tests and stuff." Carol covered her mouth as Andrew got on with his story. "Oh God", she whispered and took Doug's hand in hers. "Shit…that's just shit!" Tess almost shouted and Kate nodded sadly. "Dad, Andrew has to go back to the hospital on Monday. Would you come with us, please?" Kate asked and Doug nodded. "Of course. Really sorry to hear that", he said and clapped on Andrew's shoulder. "We have some happy news, too", he said, looking to Kate with a smile. "Holy shit", Tess said as Kate held up her hand with the ring on it. "I want to ask for Kate's hand in marriage. If that's okay", Andrew said to Doug and Carol and Kate was all smiling now. Doug chuckled. "That's totally okay. Congratulations, you two!" he said and hugged his daughter. "Congratulations!" Tess said delighted and hugged her sister and Andrew. "My little baby is getting married…I can't believe it!" Carol said and started to cry happy tears as she hugged her daughter too. "Oh mom…I think it's time for some champagne now, right?" Kate answered and everybody nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So…Andrew…what the fuck did you think?" Alex asked him when they entered Marquee. Andrew stopped him from going on. "I've been diagnosed with leukemia. The first thing I thought was that I want to shoot myself or something. Leukemia, for God's sake. My life is almost over", Andrew whispered sharply. Alex shook his head. "It isn't over…I just don't get why you closed out Kate!" he answered. "Yeah…well, my head was full of thoughts. I love her, I really do. But I thought that she wouldn't have a future with me. I mean, what if I die tomorrow, or in a month, or in a year? What about Kate then? Will she find a new guy who she falls in love with?" Andrew said, getting sad again. "You're talking like you already know your time of death", Alex answered, shaking his head. "Let me finish…I thought my life is over. But…then I said to myself, that I want to spend the rest of it with Kate. She's what I need, y'know. She's always been there for me and I want to be there for her. I'm going to fight this fucking leukemia. I'm 26…that's too young to die. Am I right?" Andrew said with a smile and Alex nodded. "You're so fucking right, man! Let's show this leukemia who's the boss, right?" Alex answered and held up his hand to high-five Andrew. "Thanks for your help, man!" Andrew said and hugged his best friend.

Kate watched them as she stood at the bar and all she felt was love. "Leukemia, huh?" Tess said as she came back with two drinks. Kate nodded sadly. "I think it will really kick in on Monday. I can't believe that this is happening to him…" she said and Tess nodded, feeling her pain. "At least you know what you can do. And dad is helping too and I'll pray for him", she answered, handing her a drink. "Thanks, sis. Happy Birthday!" Kate said and smiled a little, when she held the glass up to her. "Happy Birthday, sis! You're engaged! OMG! We need to get you a dress!" Tess giggled and Kate rolled her eyes. "Tess, we're engaged since today…we didn't even talk about anything, I just said yes!" Kate answered with a smile. "I know, but I'm so excited! You'll be a wife and you'll get so beautiful little babies!" Tess said and now Kate had to laugh too. "In 10 years, maybe!" she answered, shaking her head. But then again, she thought about it. Would he still be with her in 10 years? Would they raise their children together? Would they grow old together? Watching him talking with Alex, she wished for nothing more. He was the love of her life, with him she wanted to grow old, until death would do them apart. Andrew felt that she watched him and turned his head to her. Kate immediately smiled; she was so happy that he was back and that he was with her again. Andrew smiled too, knowing that everything would be okay, as long as she was with him.

"Andrew? Earth to Andrew!" Alex laughed as he saw where he was looking at. "Oh…sorry, what did you say?" Andrew asked with a smile. "I said, let's go to them!" Alex laughed again and Andrew nodded in agreement. "Guys, we're here!" Tess waved at them and Alex smiled. "C'mon, let's go dancing, birthday girl!" Alex said to her and Tess giggled as she got up from her seat. Andrew sat down on Tess' seat and Kate rubbed over his upper leg. "You okay?" she asked. "I am. Are you okay, having a good time?" he asked back and Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, according to the circumstances…" she answered with a weak smile. "Hey, it's your birthday, you should have fun tonight", Andrew answered, taking her hand in his. Kate shook her head and smiled again. "Andrew Williams, please try to erase my thoughts…only for tonight", she answered and then Andrew put his hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her, to erase her thoughts for tonight. Kate closed her eyes and melted into this kiss.

* * *

"Andrew…c'mon, they won't bite you, plus, I've met your parents already. Now it's your turn!" Kate said, taking a seat on his couch smiling. "I know…but, what…what if they don't like me?" he asked, Kate looked at him, shaking her head. "They will like you because you're awesome", she answered and Andrew laughed. "I'm awesome? And you are…" "I'm awesome too, of course", she answered laughing. Andrew kissed her. "You'll save me, if your dad wants to kill me, okay?" he then whispered and Kate took his head in her hands. "He's not going to kill you…" she whispered back and kissed him again. "Well, maybe he'll try it, but I'll stop him…I promise!" she laughed and got up from the couch. "C'mon, let's go, coward" she smiled and held a hand to him. Andrew just looked at her. "I love you, Kate Ross", he said, before he took her hand and got up again. Kate smiled amazed. He loved her. It was the first time that a young man, her boyfriend, said this to her. "I love you too", she then answered and kissed him, before they made their way to the car.

"Mom, dad, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is my mom, Carol and this is my dad, Doug", Kate said, as they arrived at her old home. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Ross, Mrs. Hathaway", Andrew said and they shook hands. Kate knew that he was really nervous and she smiled. "I'm Doug...I'm only Dr. Ross in the hospital", Doug chuckled and Kate looked at him surprised. "And I'm Carol. Come in, dinner is almost ready", Carol said and they all went inside. "Need help?" Kate asked and Carol nodded. They went to the kitchen. "So?" Kate asked, knowing that her mother had something to say. "He's such a nice guy, Kate! I'm not surprised you fell in love with him", Carol whispered and Kate nodded. "I love him, mom. I'm not letting him go anywhere anymore", Kate smiled and Carol nodded, before she hugged her daughter. "Man…first I had to let you go to college and now you're bringing home your boyfriend…where's my little baby?" she answered sadly and Kate giggled. "I'm still your little baby, mom", she answered, kissing her mother's cheek.

In the meantime, Doug had a little chat with Andrew. "So, Andrew…I heard you're a photographer?" he asked and Andrew nodded. "I'm studying Arts and Science. I wanna have my own studio one day", Andrew answered. "A studio? So, you want to photograph people, who come to the studio? Models?" Doug asked again but Andrew shook his head. "Not just people. I wanna show my work to everybody in the world. Like Da Vinci, only that I'm not painting my pictures" he smiled. Doug understood that he had a dream. "Sounds interesting…so, Kate, huh?" Doug said again and Andrew nodded. "Yeah", Andrew nodded. "She's an amazing person. She's so natural, not arrogant, and so down to earth. I love to hear her laugh and we can talk about everything. She's just…amazing" he added and Doug smiled, as he noticed Kate who was standing at the living room entrance. He then knew that he didn't need to be worried. His daughter was in love and Andrew was in love. This was enough for him.

* * *

"Kate, Alex and I will head home…Rachel is a pain in the ass and I want to have my last present" Tess giggled and Kate smiled. "Oh. Thank God Rachel didn't bother me tonight. And that's a good idea, I think we'll go too, will we?" she asked Andrew and he nodded. All four went outside the disco. "Tess, I think I didn't congratulate you today…so, Happy Birthday", Andrew said and he hugged Tess. "Thanks, Andy" Tess smiled. "Taxi is coming", Alex said as he hung up the phone. "Do you want to take a walk home?" Andrew asked his fiancée and Kate nodded. "Alright, see you soon" Tess said and they waved, as she and Alex took a seat in the taxi. Andrew put his arm around Kate's shoulders. "Before we head home, I want to pay you the best coffee in the world", Andrew smiled. "Oh, I thought you forgot it", she answered and smiled too. "Never", Andrew answered and kissed her. Kate was happy to be with him and Andrew was happy to be with her.


End file.
